Sous le sourire d'un masque
by mya riddle snape
Summary: Sourire... c'est mon lot quotidien.Pensezvous réellement que j'en soit toujours capable?Vous ne me connaissez pas. Laissez moi vous montrer ce qu'il y a sous le sourire de mon masque. POV Naruto. Fic en 3 parties, narusasu, happy end
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tous le monde voici une nouvelle fic naruto en trois partie qui sont relativement courtes. j'ai écrit cette fic dans un moment de déprime et puis comme j'aime beaucoup étudier la psychologie des personnages j'ai basé mon histoire sur les pensées de naruto j'aime également changer la personnalité des personnage mais ceux qui me connaisse le savent déjà. Je vous prévient tout de suite, elle est déprimante mais elle finit bien après tout je suis une fan de sasunaru.Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Mon correcteur orthographique est encore et toujours en panneJe m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **

****

"Monstre, démon déchet... Ces mots me suivent à chacun de mes pas. Rejeté, détesté, insulté... Mon quotidien. Personne ne doit me voir ainsi, personne ne doit me voir pleurer. Je ne suis qu'un être humain, un adolescent de 16 ans qui n'a rien demandé."

"Solitude, un mot, ma vie... Orphelin de naissance et rejeté pour un crime dont je ne suis pas responsable... Comment puis-je être heureux ainsi? Pourquoi ne vous le demandez-vous pas, vous qui vous proclamez mes amis?... Vous ne savez rien"

"Gaara... un nom, une personne, un bijuu... un ami? Je ne sais pas... La seul personne qui puisse me comprendre s'est présenté à moi... et nous avons nous battre l'un contre l'autre. N'est-ce pas ironique? Ami ou ennemis et pourtant si semblable, mais je ne me suis jamais sentis aussi bien que lorsque nous nous combattions et jamais aussi mal que lorsqu'il est partit"

"Ne jamais pleurer, ne jamais crier, ne jamais fléchir. Toujours sourire... Se donner une apparence, se créer une armure. Ils ne doivent pas voir ma douleur. Après tout, avant ils me battaient, et maintenant ils ne le font plus."

"Itachi... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le comprends. Considéré comme un monstre à cause de son génie... Partir en se vengeant... En testant ce que la colère et la haine pouvaient donner... Je l'envie, mais je ne le ferais pas. Ma présence les ennuies, les ennuyer me fait plaisir et puis partir reviendrait à dire qu'ils ont gagnés, et cela, je ne l'accepterais pas."

"Personne ne me connaît, personne ne sait qui je suis réellement... Les autres adolescents ne voient en moi qu'un idiot courageux, alors que tout les adultes me considèrent comme une bombe à retardement. Oui j'ai dis tous les adultes, Iruka-senseï compris. Toujours à me surveiller avec sa bienveillance mais également avec de la peur dû à sa méfiance."

"Il est l'heure, je dois partir sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je prends mes affaires et me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir pour y croiser un regard bleu vide d'émotion et un visage impassible. Je contemple mon reflet, ma véritable personnalité, pour la dernière fois de la journée. Mais c'est une fois de trop et je brise le miroir, sous l'impulsion de la colère, puis me dirige vers la porte. Une fois celle-ci fermée, mon masque souriant est déjà en place et je me précipite dans ma "joie" vers l'équipe sans me rendre compte que plus le temps passe et le masque se fissure"

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voilà la première partie d'achever!!! les autres ne vont pas tarder à suivre J'ai conscience que cette fic est assez déprimante mais ne vous arrêtez pas à ça;;**

**En ce qui concerne ma fic "un nouveaux départ" ne vous inquiéter pas je compte publier la suite dans pas longtemps. Le bac était plus important J'ai préférer publier avant "renaissance des coeurs" (que j'ai promis depuis... longtemps;;;)afin de peaufiné cette dernière!!**

**Je pense que tout est dit, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis REWIEW **

**Mya Riddle Snape**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde voici une nouvelle fic naruto en trois partie qui sont relativement courtes. j'ai écrit cette fic dans un moment de déprime et puis comme j'aime beaucoup étudier la psychologie des personnages j'ai basé mon histoire sur les pensées de naruto j'aime également changer la personnalité des personnage mais ceux qui me connaisse le savent déjà. Je vous prévient tout de suite, elle est déprimante mais elle finit bien apres tout je suis une fan de sasunaru.Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

"Je rentre, il fait noir. Une fois la porte fermée, le masque tombe. Comme d'habitude, mon sourire se fane et mes yeux se vident. Une journée de haine, de dégout, d'insultes et de ressentiments. Une journée de plus... Une journée de moins... C'est la même chose. Mais pas totalement identique."

"J'ai rompus la monotonie de ma vie en commettant une erraur... Cela ne va pas changer grand chose, même rien, si je reste souriant. Mais j'ai fais une erreur devant une personne trop intelligente... Mon masque s'est fissuré devant Kakashi-senseï et cela est dangereux."

"Je me fais peur... Je ne m'en suis même pas rendus compte... Je n'ai pas sentis la douleur dans mon apathie... Après avoir brisé ce miroir, ma main était bléssée et en sang... Et je n'ai absolument rien sentis"

"Je passe devant ma salle de bain et m'arrête... Elle est dévastée... Aucun miroirs n'a été épargné... Une partie des flacons sont à terre... Une mare de sang séché et un trou dans le mur... Cela non plus je ne m'en étais pas rendus compte... Ca doit être pour cela que mes os étaient félés... J'ai frappé aussi fort que cela et je n'ai rien sentis."

"J'entends quelqu'un m'appelé dans mon dot, au niveau de ma fenêtre... Il faut que je remette ce masque de joie permanente avant de retourner... Kakashi-senseï... Je me disais bien qu'il était dangeureux... Son regard me transperce de part en part sans jamais traverser mon masque ou même mon âme. Je vois son regard se diriger vers la salle de bain et quand il s'approche pour la voir, son unique oeil visible s'écarquille en regardant alternativement ma main et la piece... et moi, je souris toujours."

"Je rendosse mon rôle et ris stupidement, inventant, comme à mon habitude, une histoire abracadabrante qui est tellement stupide, qu'elle ne peut qu'être vrai à leurs yeux. Je lui explique qu'une mouche avait plongé dans mon bol de ramen et que pour me venger je l'ai pourchassé. Bien évidement cette dernière s'est posée sur le miroir que j'ai evidement frappé sans m'en rendre compte, ce qui le cassa et me blessa. Il ne se moque pas, il ne sourit pas... Il doute, le faite que je n'ai pas remarqué ma blessure lui a mit la puce à l'oreille...Mais il doute... Lui aussi porte un masque... Non deux... Un pour cacher les expressions de son visages et un autre cachant son génie, celui de senseï pervers et retardataire."

"Il décide de repartir après une conversation dans laquelle je devais venir à la pendaison crémaillèré qu'Iruka et lui allaient faire afin de fêter leur enménagement dans leur nouvelle appartement... Il va me surveiller... Je le sais, je le sens... Iruka aussi, c'est sûre, ils vont me tenir à l'oeil... Je n'ai pas le droit à la moindre erreur... Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent."

"Je regarde la liste d'invités qu'il ma remise. Il y a evidement tous les senseï et équipe de genins mais aussi beaucoup de villageois... Cela va être dur... Très dur... Je dois y arrivé... Ne pas me laissé aller... Personne ne doit savoir... Et surtout pas les personnes invités qui vont me tomber dessus après avoir trop bu... Ils ne faut pas qu'ils voient qui je suis réellement... Il ne faut pas qu'ils sachent ce que je cache sous le sourire de mon masque."

**A suivre...**

* * *

**Voila j'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira et en esperant avoir plein de rewiew lol Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et je le publierai au plus tard la semaine prochaine**

* * *

**REPONSES AUX REWIEWS : **

**Elaelle : Je te remercie pour ta rewiew et je suis contente que tu es le même point de vue que moi au sujet de la personnalité de naruto. J'espere que la suite te plaira autant que la premiere partie, en tout cas j'attend tes commentaires avec impatience. gros bisous et encore merci.**

**Stina : Ta rewiew m'a fait plaisir et un peu rire je l'avoue. On sent que tu es une fan de sasunaru qui aime les fin** **heureuse Comme je l'ai annoncer dans le résumé oui ce sera un sasunaru et OUI il se terminera bien je suis comme toi sur ce point la j'aime pas les fins tristes--;;;je te remercie encore et te dit a bientot.**

**yaone-kami : Merci pour ta rewiew elle m'a fait tres plaisir je suis contente que ma fic te plaise autant et que le debut te plaise je te fais de gros bisous et j'espere que la suite te plaira aussi.**

**chakra : je te remercie pour ta rewiew on ne me dit pas souvent que j'écris bien alors ca me fais plaisir merci pour tes encouragement pour mon bac et d'ailleur je l'ai eu lol gros bisous**

**kyu-chan : je te remercie pour ta rewiew d'ailleur j'ai vu que tu lisais aussi ma fic "un nouveau départ"je suis toute contente que mes deux fic te plaise gros bisous**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde voici une nouvelle fic naruto en trois partie qui sont relativement courtes. j'ai écrit cette fic dans un moment de déprime et puis comme j'aime beaucoup étudier la psychologie des personnages j'ai basé mon histoire sur les pensées de naruto j'aime également changer la personnalité des personnage mais ceux qui me connaisse le savent déjà. Je vous prévient tout de suite, elle est déprimante mais elle finit bien après tout je suis une fan de sasunaru. Voila je crois que j'ai tout dit sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : **

"La fête bas à son plein depuis plusieurs heures et comme d'habitude, je cris, je m'agite, je sourie... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ce soir plus qu'un autre, j'ai mal... Je sens que mon masque s'effrite et c'est dangereux... Très dangereux... Mais je ne peux rien n'y faire."

"Je dois continuer à sourire... Comme je le pensais, Kakashi et Iruka me surveillent... Discrètement, certes, mais pas assez...Mais là n'est pas la question, j'ai sous estimé le ninja... Tsunade et Jiraiya m'ont également à l'oeil et là c'est plus que périlleux pour moi d'assurer mon rôle dans état actuel. Un verre se place dans mon champs de vision... Sasuke... Il m'entraîne de hors sur le balcon... Il a comprit que je n'allais pas bien... Je le sais même s'il ne le dit pas, il ne me parle pas et moi non plus... Rien que par sa présence à mes côtés, je me sens mieux."

Le temps passe et Sakura débarque et enlève Sasuke qui juste avant de partir répond à ma question muette : "Parce que c'est ce que tu fais avec tous le monde sans même t'en rendre compte... et parce que c'est toi" Ces mots me bouleverse et je commence à me demander si rien que pour ce soir, je pourrais ôter ce masque... Pour Sasuke qui a fait l'effort d'ôter le sien en m'encourageant... A peine je rentre dans le salon que je sens déjà que la plupart des gens me dévisagent avec haine. L'alcool délit les langues et nous fait perdre toutes inhibition... Leurs regards sont encore plus haineux qu'avant... Enfin de compte, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrais être moi-même."

"Leurs regards sont comme des lames qui me traversent de part en part afin de blesser mon âme. Mais je dois lutter et toujours maintenir ce masque souriant... Je n'y arrive pas, l'espoir qui m'a été donné m'a trop remuer... Je fais la seule chose que je n'ai jamais fait... Ce que je mettais promis de ne jamais faire devant eux... Je fuis."

"Je fuis loin, très loin, de ces gens, de ce village, de cette vie... Je n'ai pas réussis à supporter cette haine... Je sais que je suis suivis... Sasuke, Kakashi et Iruka sont derrière moi, je le sais, je le sens... Je les distances peu à peu... Je leur montre ainsi ce que j'ai toujours caché à travers cette fuite... Ma douleur."

"J'arrive enfin dans cet endroit qui m'a tendrement bercé. Suis-je si désespéré pour comparer ce saule pleureur à une mère aimante. Ses branches m'ont toujours bercé, ses feuilles caressées, son ampleur protégée... Le ruisseau coulant à ses côtés sonne comme une mélodie. La nature reste ma mère et la gardienne de mes souffrances."

"Cependant aujourd'hui, quelqu'un arrive à passer ses barrières protectrices. L'acharnement de cette personne lui fait écarter son feuillage lui montrant ainsi ce jardin secret que j'avais préservé de tous. Sasuke... Décidément aujourd'hui tu n'arrêtes pas de me surprendre... Tu t'approche de moi et m'enlace fortement... Tu pleures, toi l'impassible Uchiwa, tu pleures et je ne comprend pas... Comment peux-tu laisser couler ses larmes? De véritables larmes, celle qui viennent du coeur, des joies, des maux... Moi je fais semblant, je simule... Mes larmes n'ont jamais été rien d'autre que de l'eau salée, polluée... Alors que les tiennes sont du cristal, leur pureté montre tes véritables sentiments."

"Je me laisse aller dans ton étreinte sous cette pluie battante... Tu me parles mais je n'écoutes pas... Tu le sais mais tu continues quand même... Je te fixe avec ce regard qui m'a toujours hanté, ce regard vide et morne, ce regard qui te fais pleurer... Puis tu me hurles ces mots qui me paralysent, ma réaction, ou plutôt la présence de réaction illumine ton regard... Ces mots résonnent en moi comme un rêve utopique... Utopique, c'est le mot approprié... Tu as simplement dis cela pour me faire réagir... C'est évident... Mais pour me démontrer le contraire, tu m'embrasses."

"Ce baiser, si plein d'amour, de passion, de souffrance, d'inquiétude, tout ce regroupement d'émotion agit en moi. L'espoir tel un phénix ardent renaît toujours de ses cendres... Quel que soit le degré d'abattement, de tristesse ou de solitude, il peut se réanime à tout instant... C'est pour cela que malgré tout ce que je ressens, tout ce que j'ai enduré et malgré toutes mes promesses ce ne jamais me montrer faible... Je sens cette unique larme coulée le long de ma joue, un cristal montrant que j'étais encore innocent."

"Malgré tout le mal que j'ai enduré, un simple " je t'aime" plein d'amour et sincère a suffit à passer à travers le sourire d'un masque... A traverser mon âme et à atteindre mon coeur, me faisant sortir des ténèbres petit à petit comme un rayon de soleil passant à travers un ciel orageux... Et pour la première fois de ma vie... Je suis heureux, dans les bras de la personne que j'aime... Et surtout qui m'aime."

**Fin.**

* * *

**Et voilà c'est fini ! je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et m'excuse pour cete crise pessimiste qui en fin de compte se termine bien (c'est un happy end) sur ce REWIEW**

**Mya Riddle Snape**

* * *

**Je voulais aussi remercier les rewiewers d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser ce qu'ils pensaient de ma fic, c'est toujours encourageant de savoir que ca que l'on écrit plaît DONC un GRAND merci à : **

**chakra**

**busame**

**elaelle**

**jolicoeur**

**obscura**

**yaone-kami**

**kyu-chan**

**stina**

**Voilà gros bisous tous le monde**


End file.
